Dans La Deumixième Dimension Encore Une Fois
by Nightflame203
Summary: A portal in the kitchen. A wanted family on the run. A mysterious note from "The Resistance." Perry and Jeanette's complicated love-life was the least of their problems. Sequel to Baiser La Jeune Fille. Perry/OC, can be AU if you want. Title is in French, English is "Across The Second Dimension... Again"
1. Prologue

**So, where we left off in the first story: Perry got home to discover Jeanette had laid the eggs. What happened afterwards? You will now find out...**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO MOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE.**

Two year-old Crystal the platypus woke up to familiar voices. She unwillingly opened her eyes, and her brother Peter was staring her in the face. "Wakey, wakey, sleepyhead!"

Crystal yelped and sat up. "Peter!"

Grace, Crystal's sister, looked over at her. "Oh, good. You're up!"

Crystal gathered herself enough to lower her voice. "Why are you yelling?" She looked over at the clock. "We're probably the only ones awake."

"We were bored," Grace replied. "We wanted you awake so we could play."

Crystal sighed. _Not like I play with them that often_ , she thought. However, she didn't voice that thought. "Fine. We can't play up here, though. We might wake everyone else up."

The three platypus siblings quietly walked out of their bedroom- according to her parents, it apparently used to be Candace's bedroom, but she moved into a dorm room at her college- and down the stairs.

They were standing in the kitchen when Crystal and her siblings heard a whooshing noise. A big hole opened up in the kitchen, and through it Crystal could see dark blue, unfamiliar scenery.

"We should get Mom and Dad," Crystal immediately said.

At the exact same time, Peter and Grace spoke in unison. "Let's go!"

Peter and Grace walked toward the hole. "Guys," Crystal hissed. "What are you doing?"

"We're going to see what's on the other side of the hole," Peter replied. Crystal's siblings continued walking, and stepped through the hole. Crystal groaned.

 _You should go wake up Mom and Dad,_ a voice whispered inside her.

"No," Crystal said out loud. "You're gonna follow them and make sure they don't do something stupid." She stepped through the hole.

 **(Meanwhile...)**

Kiki the fox entered the Resistance's HQ through the Garcia-Shaperos' house. She walked into the room everyone else, including her mate, was in.

"How's it going?" Kiki asked her mate.

Perry-2 smiled at her. "We managed to generate the eight million gigawatts, and Baljeet (-2) almost has the portal open."

Kiki still didn't think the Resistance's plan was the most foul-proof. "So, IF we manage to open up the portal, we're just hoping that it opens up where we want it and not at some random stranger's house?"

Candace Flynn-2 walked over, hearing Kiki. She may not have been leader of the Resistance anymore, but she never quit the Resistance altogether. "The Firestorm Girls found a way to direct the portal to open up in the spot we want."

"Okay, that's one problem I can check off, but we're also hoping that EVERYONE we want will be in that same room, and that they'll all make it through the portal?"

"We've got a back-up plan," Perry-2 replied. "If they don't come through in time, we've got this note that we'll toss through."

He handed it to his mate, who grabbed and read it. "Okay, but even if they read the note, what will they do about it if the portal's not open anymore?"

Perry-2 shot her an amused look. "Are you trying to prove this won't work?"

Kiki sighed. "Sorry, I just don't know what to do if this doesn't work, and I'm getting anxious. This plan is our last option."

Four years before, Heinz Doofenshmirtz-2, his wife Charlene, and their daughter Vanessa had gone into hiding. Of course, O.W.C.A. never alerted the populous. No point worrying them over what could be nothing.

O.W.C.A. and the Resistance had still tried everything they could think of to find the Doofenshmirtzes. Wanted posters, security cameras covering every square inch of the Tri-State Area... They had attempted to flush the Doofenshmirtzes out of hiding, and they had combed every centimeter of the Tri-State Area. Twice.

Nothing had worked. This plan was their last option.

Kiki sighed. "But can you please answer my question?"

Her mate smiled. "This is Phineas and Ferb we're talking about, even if they're from another dimension. They'll be able to build their own portal."

"I guess," Kiki hesitantly agreed.

There was a whoosh, and the portal opened. A cheer went up from nearly everyone there.

Candace-2 walked back over to Baljeet-2. "Is the window any stabler than it was last time?"

Baljeet-2 shook his head. "But it is nearly as UNSTABLE as last time."

"So, even if a crumb falls through, that's it?" Isabella-2 asked.

Baljeet-2 didn't reply with words; he nodded. He was busy watching three...were those platypi? They were wandering towards the portal.

"They're gonna walk through it, aren't they?" Kiki asked worriedly. Her question was answered as soon as the platypi entered.

The portal immediately began to collapse. "Quick, throw the note!" Kiki and Baljeet-2 said in unison.

Perry-2 immediately tossed the piece of paper through the portal. It barely made it to the other side.

The platypi looked around their new surroundings. "Where are we?"

 **So, to fix any confusion you may have, this takes place two years after Baiser La Jeune Fille.**

 **And any characters with a "-2" next to their name means they are from the second dimension. If the -2 is in parentheses, it means a character is speaking and not adding the -2 in. And if there is NOT a -2 at all, but you KNOW that character is from the second dimension, it means that I'm not planning on adding in their first dimension counterpart, so I don't need to worry about the confusion as much.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the next chapter of...umm...the story...with a French title...that I can't recall right now.**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB. ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Jeanette's POV)**

A loud whoosh woke Jeanette up. She unwillingly opened her eyes when she heard familiar voices. She smiled. Crystal, Peter, and Grace, her and Perry's children, were talking downstairs.

 _What are they up to this time?_ she thought, feeling amused. There was another whoosh, and silence followed.

Jeanette sat up. _Silence?_ Although Crystal was pretty good at being quiet, Peter and Grace didn't even seem to understand the concept.

She nudged her mate with her beak. "Perry," she whispered. "Something's wrong."

Perry tossed and turned for a minute before slowly waking and sitting up. "What is it?"

Jeanette quickly- and quietly; they were, after all, the only ones in the room awake- explained what she had just experienced.

That got Perry up. "Let's go check to make sure they're not still downstairs."

The two platypi walked downstairs and looked around. "Peter? Grace?" Jeanette called.

"Crystal, are you here?" Perry asked.

"If you are playing hide-and-seek it's not funny," Jeanette said, looking under the couch.

They must have searched every square inch of the downstairs when Jeanette sighed. "They're not down here, let's check upstairs."

That search came up empty also. They looked out the window on the backyard, and it was empty. Jeanette was definitely getting worried.

"There's one place we haven't checked yet," Perry mused.

But they weren't even in Perry's lair. "Maybe they accidentally took the rocketcar?" Jeanette asked hopefully.

Perry shook his head. "It's still where I left it."

"One of the other vehicles?"

Perry sat on his chair and pulled up a screen on his monitor. "None of the vehicles have left," he sighed.

Jeanette let out a puff of air that was in between a sigh and a weak laugh. "We've checked everywhere!"

That was the last thing that was said until they were back in the dining room. Perry grabbed her paw. "Freaking out isn't going to help anything. Let's sit down and try to clear our minds to figure out where they might be."

That was something Jeanette admired about her mate. He was able to stay calm in nearly any situation.

When Jeanette sat down, she heard the crinkle of paper. She stood up again, and looked where she had sat. Jeanette almost immediately spotted a note on the floor. "Perry!"

He ran over, and Jeanette showed him the note. "Maybe this will help us."

She opened the note and read it aloud.

 _To Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Perry, and their friends._

 _Good news first: you get a thank you (maybe again, I'm not sure if we ever thanked you for it before) for helping us take down the Dr. Doofenshmirtz from our dimension._

 _Now the bad news: Doof managed to escape the prison a few months after you helped us, and now he, Charlene Doofenshmirtz, and Vanessa are in hiding. We need your help to find and re-arrest them._

 _We opened up a portal in your house, so, if you're reading this, then something came through, collapsing the portal._

 _The Resistance._

Jeanette stared at the note in confusion. "What does that mean?"

Perry was also staring at the note, but for a different reason. "I know where our children are."

 **(Perry's POV)**

After reading the note, Perry had extremely mixed feelings. On one hand, he was relieved because he knew where Peter, Grace, and Crystal were-most likely in good hands- but on the other hand, the second dimension was twice as dangerous.

Jeanette looked like she didn't have a clue what was going on- probably because she, well, didn't have a clue what was going on. However, after Perry told her he knew where their kids were, her face lit up. "Where?"

Perry sighed and gently led his mate into the living room. He sat on the couch, and she followed his lead. He explained the story of how he, Phineas, and Ferb wound up in the second dimension and how Doof-2 had taken over that Tri-State Area. Perry went through the whole story, up until how they finally defeated him, which brought Perry back to the present.

"The note said that they needed our help with Doof (-2) again, and that they opened up a portal in hopes we'd get through. But at the end of the note, the Resistance said that if we were reading it, something has caused the portal to collapse."

"And that something was our children?" Jeanette asked, quickly catching on- as normal.

Perry nodded. "The thing is, I get why Peter and Grace wandered through the portal, but that doesn't seem like Crystal."

"She was probably following her siblings to try and keep them out of trouble," Jeanette reasoned. "So, we know where they are, but how does that help if we can't get to them?"

Perry smiled. "Because we CAN get to them."

"How?"

"A portal."

 **(...)**

While the platypi had been talking, Phineas and Ferb had come downstairs, eaten breakfast, and walked into the backyard.

The step-brothers were sitting in their spots under the tree when Perry and Jeanette walked outside. "Have you gotten an idea of what to do today?"

Phineas shook his head. "Not a clue, but since Candace is going on school break today and coming over, we were hoping to think of something she'd like."

"I don't think any invention you make will really please her that much," Jeanette replied.

"Well, there have been a few times," Perry murmured to his mate. He turned back to Phineas and Ferb. "We need your help with something."

Perry handed the step-brothers the note and explained everything that had happened that morning. "Of course we'll help," Phineas replied. "You two AND the other dimension." He turned to face Ferb. "Ferb, I know what we're going to do today. We're gonna return to the second dimension!"

 **(...)**

To help them finish faster, Perry helped Phineas and Ferb with building the portal. Jeanette just sat on the sidelines, watching. A few minutes later, Isabella, Baljeet, and Buford walked through the gate. "Whatcha doin?" Isabella asked.

"Oh, hi, guys!" Phineas ran over to them and began explaining everything.

"I was wondering why Peter wasn't attempting to get into Ferb's toolbox again," Isabella commented after he finished.

"Are we all going through this time?" Baljeet asked excitedly.

"If you want."

The sound of a car pulling up in the driveway grabbed everyone's attention. "Candace is here!"

Candace got out of her car and opened up the backyard's gate. "What are you up to this time?"

"We're returning to the second dimension," Phineas replied. He handed Candace the note and began explaining everything- again.

Candace shook her head. "Oh, no. You dweebs aren't returning to the second dimension." She paused. "Without me."

Perry walked over to Jeanette. "Those are the two words which have gotten Candace in danger so many times," he murmured. "I wonder if she'll ever learn."

Jeanette giggled- _forcefully_ , Perry noted- and Perry smiled sympathetically. "Hey, don't worry. We'll find them." He gently placed his paw on Jeanette's cheek.

"I hope you are right," Jeanette sighed, leaning against her mate.

Perry sat down next to her. "Listen, I know where they are. No matter how dangerous the second dimension may be, I know Peter, Grace, and Crystal are in good hands."

"Vraiment?"

Perry smiled. Even though English was Jeanette's second language, she still spoke in French half the time. It definitely helped Perry with HIS French. "Really."

 **(Doof's POV)**

There was something right there; right at the back of his mind. What was it?

"Norm!" Heinz called. "Get in here!"

He waited a couple minutes. "Oh, where is that worthless piece of junk?" he muttered under his breath. "Norm!"

It was another five minutes before Norm came blundering in the room. "I'm sorry I could not come when you called, sir. I was making muffins."

Dr. Doofenshmirtz checked his watch. "Muffin time isn't for another hour, you Dummkopff!"

"Oops!" Norm replied. "I guess I had better start UN-baking the muffins!" He began to walk back in the kitchen.

"Norm!"

"Would you like to change what flavor the muffins are, sir?"

"Listen to me, you big oaf! I need your help remembering something."

Norm walked back to Doof. "Well, sir, usually a tap on the head helps with amnesia." He lifted his arm over Doofenshmirtz's head.

Heinz realized what Norm was going to do a moment too late. He held his arms out. "No! No! Don't!"

Too late. Norm brought his arm down on the scientist's head. Heinz blacked out. The last thing he heard was "What did you say, sir?"

 **(...)**

His voice. That's what Doofenshmirtz heard.

 _"Well, I just finished it. It can't be broken already."_

 _"I don't get it. Why does their platypus fight so good?"_

 _"PERRY the platypus?"_

 _"If I had a nickel for every time I was doomed by a puppet, I'd have two nickels."_

Then there was another voice. A kid's. _"Blah, blah, blah, two car garage, etcetera, etcetera."_

There was that kid again. _"Alright, everyone, follow me! We're going around clockwise!"_

Suddenly, Doofenshmirtz was wet and cold. He sat up in his living room, sputtering. Norm stood over him, holding a bucket. "Do you remember what you forgot, now, sir?"

Doof stood up. "Norm, I know what I'm going to do today. I'm going to return to the second dimension!"

 **So, you may have noticed I have Jeanette talking in more contractions now. It's because she's a fast learner, AND she's lived in America- surrounded by English- for two years.**


	3. Chapter 2

**I am FINALLY updating! So, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry about the long update, I'm really focusing on my Three Platypi and an Evil Organization series, but I should be moving a bit faster on this one now ;P ;P**

 **I DO NOT OWN PHINEAS AND FERB OR RUMPLESTILTSKEN FROM ONCE UPON A TIME (he is hinted at a tiny bit in the beginning ;P). ANY CHARACTER YOU DO NOT RECOGNIZE IS PROBABLY MINE**

 **(Lydia's POV)**

Lydia teleported to the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard in a cloud of purple magic. Her eyes widened when she spotted Phineas and Ferb's invention. "Do my eyes deceive me, or is that a dimension portal?"

"Yes, yes it is," Phineas grinned.

"Great!" Lydia clasped her hands together. She spotted the two platypi who were laying under the tree together and walked over. "So, no Peter or Grace underfoot? That's new."

Perry and Jeanette stayed silent.

 _I said something wrong again,_ Lydia realized. "There's a reason why Phineas and Ferb are making a portal, isn't there?"

Perry nodded, and handed Lydia a note. Lydia grabbed and read it. "THAT'S where they are."

Lydia couldn't help but chuckle a bit. _Leave it up to Peter and Grace to walk towards a mysterious hole instead of away. Maybe I've been around them too much._

She saw Jeanette's face. "Are you doing okay?"

"Oui," Jeanette replied with a forced smile.

The glance Lydia gave her let Jeanette know that Rumplestiltsken's daughter didn't believe her.

Jeanette sighed and pressed herself up against Perry.

 **(Jeanette's POV)**

 _They're fine. They're fine. They're fine_ , Jeanette kept mentally repeating.

"I'm going to help them more," Perry murmured quietly, kissing his mate's cheek.

"Bien," Jeanette replied softly in French. "Ils seront bien. Ils seront bien. Ils seront bien."

"Whatcha sayin?" Jeanette looked up and saw Isabella staring down at her.

Jeanette smiled. "Just reassuring myself that Crystal, Peter, and Grace are sans danger."

"What?"

"Safe."

"Oh." Isabella paused. "This must be hard for you and Perry."

Jeanette sighed. "We know where they are, that helps."

"But of course you're both still scared; you especially."

Before Jeanette could respond, a cheer rose up from the kids. "It's done!"

Jeanette grinned and immediately stood up. She grabbed Perry's paw and squeezed it.

"Alright," Lydia called, "anyone who wants to go to the second dimension get in a line, so I can count you up."

Perry seemed to know what he was doing, so Jeanette just followed him. Lydia pulled a notepad and pencil out of thin air. She began scribbling names down. "Baljeet, Candace, Perry, Jeanette... I'd better write down your kids' names," Lydia spoke to the two platypi. "I shall assume that they'll be coming back with us, so Crystal and the two troublemakers..." Lydia ended the list with a flourish of her pencil. "Alright, everyone, buckle up!"

"'Buckle up'?" Jeanette quoted in confusion. "I thought we were walking through the portal."

"It's an expression," Perry explained.

"Let's get going!" Phineas shouted.

Jeanette paused. Peter, Grace, and Crystal had vanished without anything to help Jeanette and Perry find them. If Jeanette hadn't found that note, she'd be worried beyond belief. Not that she wasn't worried, just not as scared as she had been. "Perhaps you should leave a note for your parents," she murmured.

"That's a good idea," Candace commented.

Lydia handed Phineas the notepad and pencil. "What should I say?" he asked Jeanette.

Jeanette thought for a moment. "Where you are going and when you left."

"Oh, and when we'll get back?"

Lydia laughed. "It would be amazing if you could write down a date and it actually be accurate."

Jeanette shook her head. "Non. If your parents are told a specific date, then they will be even more worried when you're not back by then."

"It'll get their hopes up," Perry murmured.

"Okay." Phineas paused. "Anything else?"

Jeanette hesitated. "Who you are going with." Linda, Lawrence, Vivian, Bif, and Mrs. Tjinder had no idea what the second dimension was like- Jeanette had a bit of an idea from what Perry told her- so that would get them even more scared. Knowing their children were with safe people would help.

"So you, Perry, and Lydia?"

Jeanette nodded.

"I think your parents knowing that you're with three trained agents- one of them magical- will definitely help," Lydia grinned.

"Alright... Done!" Phineas handed the pencil and notepad back to Lydia. She ripped the note off of the pad and ran inside.

Jeanette smiled and leaned her head against Perry's chest, staring through the portal. "I suppose we will have to wait to enter until Lydia is back?" she murmured to Perry.

"Yep," Perry sighed.

Luckily, it was only a couple minutes before Lydia ran back out, a backpack slung on her shoulder and a small suitcase in hand. "Okay," she said breathlessly. "Let's get going."

Buford rolled his eyes. "Don't tell me you wasted more of our time to pack a bunch of girl stuff."

"These, Buford, are necessities for survival," Lydia replied.

"I didn't know dresses were that important."

Lydia huffed, opened up a pocket of the backpack, and tossed something to Buford. He caught it, and it fumbled around in his hands before Jeanette could get a good look at it. Finally she managed to see it, though. It was a gun.

Her eyes widened as Lydia explained. "Remember the robot attack, Buford? The second dimension is dangerous. We nearly died there the first time; I'm not risking it again."

Buford continued staring at the gun in his hands. "Is that 'girl stuff,' Buford?"

Jeanette had to suppress a smirk and use self-control not to clap. Lydia knew how to handle stereotyping boys well, especially when they were stereotyping girls. Ever since Jeanette had moved to America, she had been stereotyped by nearly everyone except Perry. To them she was the delicate, French female who couldn't handle herself. Which was frustrating, because she was a trained agent who was probably tougher than the people who said that about her.

Buford didn't reply; he just glared at Lydia and sent the gun flying back in her direction. She caught it with ease and placed it back in its pocket.

Jeanette growled softly; every minute they wasted arguing was a minute her children could be getting hurt in the other dimension.

Perry must have sensed his mate's impatience rising. "Is everyone ready?" Jeanette heard at least five yeses.

 _Finally_ , she thought. "Lydia, do you have the bags?" Lydia nodded, and Jeanette grinned. "Then let's go."

She stepped through the portal, Perry's paw in her's. The platypus felt a little tingle- probably from the excitement of knowing she was stepping into another dimension.

Jeanette immediately realized how different everything looked.

 **(Meanwhile...)**

Kiki stared at the three platypi who had entered the portal. They were silent, just looking around their surroundings.

"Well, this is rotten luck, isn't it?" Kiki hissed to Perry-2.

Her mate didn't reply; he was gazing at the platypi.

"Where are we?" a little female platypus asked again, sounding incredibly scared. _The poor girl._

Another female whispered to her sharply. "See, Grace? I told you not to go, and you ignored me." Her voice had a nervous tone to it, but she tried to cover it up with growling. "Because apparently, even though I'm your older sister, I don't know anything."

"You're only older than us, by, like, two hours," a male platypus retorted.

"Yeah, but I'm still the oldest."

"Grace" looked around nervously as the other two platypi bickered. Her eyes had a hint of recognition, and a hint of shock was there, too. She turned to look past Kiki- to Perry. Her eyes widened in alarm and she nearly shrieked.

The other two platypi- her siblings, probably- immediately quit arguing and looked at her. "Grace, what is it?"

"Grace" put a paw to her beak. Her sister was obviously concerned. "Grace?"

"Grace" managed to choke something- inaudible to Kiki- out, pointing to Kiki's mate. The other two platypi followed her gaze, and their eyes augmented to twice their normal size.

Kiki looked back at Perry, exchanging a concerned glance with him. _We need to find out who they are._ The fox walked over to the platypi and got on her knees. "What is it?"

The oldest platypus stepped protectively in front of her younger siblings. "N-n-nothing." Her stutter ruined the brave position she was in.

"Okay," Kiki murmured. "Listen, I know that you're scared and that you don't have a clue what's going on. But if you want to find out, you have to trust me. So how about this: we exchange information. You tell me a certain amount of things about you and your siblings, and I'll share the same amount of facts with you."

The platypus inhaled deeply. She seemed to like the idea. "Alright. I'm Crystal, and these are my siblings, Grace and Peter. I'm the oldest; we're two years old." Crystal crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Kiki, reminding the fox of someone she knew really well in the process. "Now, where are we?"

 **Poor Jeanette : ( Well, there's a happy reunion next chapter! ;P ;P**


End file.
